A 'Big' Problem
by SonicTheHedgeTrimmer
Summary: Well, a "fan" of mine asked me to make a fanfiction of Sonic the Werehog becoming a giant, I assume since he's followed rather closely on deviantART he wants the toughguy OOC content so there is an automatic T - M rating. There's going to be death destruction and vore. Lets see how Sonic gets out of this one. (anything to please one of my FEW clients) Ideas are welcome in PM. WIP
1. Flowers, Farts, then Fur

Sonic looked up at the night sky and stretched out. The entire week Sonic has had almost no run-ins with his nemesis, Eggman. Far too long as a matter of fact; Sonic has become rather lazy this way. Sonic poked his fingers at the daisies lining his napping spot and yawned. Slightly pudgy, having just downed a good 7 chili dogs and a large soda, Sonic stretched some more and made himself comfortable atop the field of flowers. Several insects habitated the field, as he soon found out. Several orange-ish beetles began crawling up his leg. Sonic was considerate enough about the wildlife he was supposed to protect to not blindly swat at an intrusive bug. He raised his leg up to look at the little fellow when he accedentally released some gas in the process. "Woopsie!" Sonic blushed as he put his leg back down carefully.

Looking down, Sonic found the bright beetle continuing up to his torso. He moved his hand and stuck his index finger out in front of the little buggar, expecting it to crawl aboard. However, the beetle mistook this as an imminent threat and sprouted its wings and flew away. Sonic chuckled at the act and leaned backward once more against the foliage. He sighed as he gazed up at the first few stars appear in the night sky. His gaze led him to the star formation of Ursel Collosal, The Giant Bear in the Sky. Then something bright behind a cloud caught his attention — a perfectly circular moon.

Sonic cringed at the sight, having a brief flashback of his adventures with his now-departed friend in effort to restore the planet's continents. "Glad I'm through with that ugly thing" Sonic thought, closing his eyes. As he began to fall asleep, felt another itching feeling. Sonic assumed it must be another beetle crawling on him, he wasn't going to let it interrupt his nap though. Suddenly, however, the sensation emerged all around him, as if hundreds of beetles were swarming over him. Sonic burst his eyelids open and looked down at himself. He found no beetles — but he did find strands of dark, long hairs.

Sonic looked down at his bracelet and discovered the emerald-green gem was glowing. Sonic decided he needed to talk to Chip, his late partner. He tapped the gem with the knuckle of his index finger, waved his arm in the air, yelled directly at it, even tried licking it. Nothing happened involving Chip, but the gem did begin to vibrate. Sonic was puzzled by this. Looking down, he saw that the fur was multiplying and his arms were expanding much like they have before turning into a monster. The growth of his arms eventually caused his bracelet to snap in two pieces, causing the gem to fall to the ground.

Sonic scanned the ground hastily looking for the gem, his arms soon fully developed and his other werehog features suddenly exploded into effect as if they were previously being suppressed by the bracelet. Sonic looked down and sure enough, he was a werehog again. Enraged, Sonic beat his arms into the ground, leaving craters in the daisy field he once lay in. Once he calmed down, he noticed petals of the daisies falling like rain around him. He looked down and saw he'd destroyed each one within his proximity. "Great... back to _killing _things again..." Sonic muttered in a growl.

Sonic didn't want to stay around to be his werehog self, so he lay down amonst the craters he'd created, curled into a ball, and went to sleep. _By morning, I'll be back to normal... _He thought.

How wronger could he have been...

When Sonic awoke the next morning, he felt like he was covered in a blanket. He smacked his lips and raised up when the ground unexpectedly trembled and Sonic felt the lack of the presence of his gloves. _Damn! Still a werehog... but how?!_ Sonic looked down and noticed everything was a lot smaller than they were when he fell asleep. Sonic grew bitter at this point, yet curious at his new surroundings. Everything shrunk while he was asleep!

Nature called and Sonic looked for a good secluded place like a bush or something but found nothing but tufts of grass and saplings where trees used to be...

"Wait a minute... " Sonic whispered to himself

"I... I got bigger?!"

Sonic's belly grumbled again so he had no choice but to let it out there in the open. Sonic clenched his teeth and lifted his leg and finished farting with an echoing roar. He looked down and saw that the grass had been blown away, leaving a dirt spot as if it had been burned off.

"... Erm... scuse me...?"


	2. Upscale Calamity

AuthorNote: This is an unfinished chapter but do to the impatience of my "client" I decided to show him I'm still working for him. Therefore, this is very unedited, unrevised, and etc. Anyting here could change.

Sonic stood and pondered for a moment. He had to tell someone about this but remembering his first impressions with Chip, anyone he met would think he wanted to eat them. In an arbitrary dicision, Sonic walked toward town anyway, creating footprints deeper than a pond as he stepped.

Sonic decided to walk to the village of where Tails was staying for his own vacation. It wasn't the closest town, but Sonic figured he could easy make it through southern Newark CIty without anyone noticing since its abandoned due to the toxic waste tidal wave from Eggman's Factory last year (a chaotic ending to one of Shadow's adventures in fact). However, once he got to Paul Springs he'd have to hope the first person who saw him was Tails.

Sonic hadn't made it two steps before he tripped on an oak tree. Sonic tumbled to the ground, in an earth-shaking swoop. He grasped his forehead in pain as it fell onto another grove of trees. Sonic just sat there, frustrated at his predicament.

"Why me?" Sonic growled under his breath.

A muffled shriek was heard. Sonic felt a tingly sensation under his left thigh. He reached down underneath his butt and pulled out a nearly flattened squirrel gasping for breath.

Not knowing what to do, Sonic simply grasped the helpless creature by the tail between his fingers, held it up to his face and studied his victim. Looking up at her captor, the squirrel saw a black protrusion that was Sonic's nose. Instinctly, or more of an uncharacteristic urge, Sonic sniffed the animal. Smelled like butt and pinecones. He tried to say something but found his mouth suddenly dry, so he automatically smacked his lips. Upon seeing this, the injured and terrified squirrel turned pale and fainted.

Sonic panicked as the poor thing went limp in his hand.

With nothing else he could do, Sonic carefully placed the helpless lifeform on the ground. He stood up on his feet and watched her for a while. She didn't stir. Sonic thought of something that might make himself a bit less threatening-looking:

Sonic carefully positioned himself on all fours, stuck his tongue out halfway and began breathing through his nose really hard. He moved his nose right next to the animal and sniffed her and shaking his butt in the air. He figured acting like an oversized doggie who wants to play, not eat, might defuse the tension when the squirrel woke up. After repeating this for a while, Sonic got tired of the shtick and sat back down. The squirrel still lay motionless.

It was then, Sonic's stomach began to ache. Having just woken up, Sonic hadn't had any breakfast and his previous meal of chilidogs didn't grow with him, so Sonic felt empty. Sonic looked at some of the trees that surround him (except the knocked over ones he was sitting on). With his fingers he tried picking through the leaves to see if they had any fruit. He combed through about 7 trees within reach but found nothing. Movement in the corner of Sonic's eyes brought his attention back to the injured squirrel. The squirrel groggily raised up and rubbed her eyes. The first thing she saw was a giant furry monster nibbling the leaves the treetops. They didn't taste good but it was something to trick his stomach to be quiet for a while.

The squirrel darted off. Sonic was puzzled but satisfied she was alright enough. Sonic got back on his feet and tried walking through the forest again. His stomach growled and he felt a lump develop in his throat. Hunger never usually caused Sonic to do anything against his will, but he began subconsiously sniffing for anything available, the image of the squirrel briefly popped into his head. Regardless, Sonic kept walking toward the abandoned part of Newark City.

Each time Sonic put his big, spiked werehog foot down on the ground, the ground shook beneath him and after several steps this began to annoy the werehog. In fact, it began to enrage him. He began angrily kicking trees out of his way and unnessesarily flattening small hills as he walked. Then he saw a few terrified animals scramble across his path, and became aware of himself in this tiny world again; he felt pity toward anyone or anything that happened to cast eyes apon him, immediately frightened. He felt guilty for letting himself act this way. So long he's this big, he felt himself more responsible should anything disastrous happening and any damage he caused during. Sonic developed a sense of paranoia in that fasion. He had these mood swings over and over the entire trip to Newark.


End file.
